The present invention relates to the new and distinct butterfly bush plant, Buddleia ‘Magenta Munchkin’ hybridized by Hans A. Hansen in the summer of 2012 at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA. ‘Magenta Munchkin’ is the result of an ongoing breeding program conducted by the inventor. The goals for this program have been to produce improved, garden-worthy plants for the ornamental plant market. The new plant, originally assigned breeder code H12-109-01, is a single seedling selected from an open pollination of the proprietary unreleased hybrid named Buddleia H11-38-06 (not patented) as the female or seed parent. The male parent is unknown, but may have been from any one of several proprietary within the breeding field.
No plants of Buddleia ‘Magenta Munchkin’ have been sold, in this country or anywhere in the world, prior to the filing of this application, nor has any disclosure of the new plant been made prior to the filing of this application with the exception of that which may have been disclosed within one year of the filing of this application and was either derived directly or indirectly from the inventor.
Buddleia ‘Magenta Munchkin’ was first asexually propagated from a single select plant in 2013 by stem cuttings at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. The resultant asexually propagated plants have been found to be stable and true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.